


Eyes so blue, I forget my name. (I swear I could give you everything)

by Iouistomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iouistomlinson/pseuds/Iouistomlinson
Summary: "He's manipulative! Never fall for his beautiful blue eyes."And Harry really wished he had listened to the appearant stranger. Really, the whole town does.





	

It was a cold evening in Holmes Chapel when I heard the rumors roaming around about this boy. From all I heard, he was petite but dangerous. His blue eyes could make you fall in deep, and never return. He's the talk of the small town everywhere I go. From the lonely coffee shop, to the engrossed nearby mall. No one knew his name yet, no one even talked to him yet, even though he's really everything the town talk about, especially the girls.

 

For a person who's the one that most people never even heard of, like me, I would be lying if the boy doesn't take quite an attention to me. It's very rare for someone to move into the idle town, especially such an attractive young lad. I haven't actually met him, but by just imagining what the people here talked about, I could already think of a young handsome man. 

 

I drink the rich tea peacefully as no one's barely here in the cafe. There's only 3 person here including me, the waiter, Liam and the cashier, Niall. I'm quite a regular customer here. The cafe is pretty much dead, the only reason they haven't closed yet is probably beacuse of me. I wished it would have been more popular, the food here is very delightful. Liam, Niall and sits at the round table, waiting for me to finish the tea. They both despise me at first, but the three of us eventually become friends. I took a big gulp and finish the tea, and Niall blurt out a "Finally," and took the cup.

 

I mumbled, "Sorry". Liam drag the chair from the next table and sit beside me. 

 

"So, you heard about the new kid?" I nod in response.

 

The day went on fast with us three talking about the lad. It was almost 7p.m. and I packed up my bag up. I thanked them all and ran as fast as I could before it gets darker. Things always happen here, in the dark at Holmes Chapel. No one really know what about but that's what the parents always told their childer. That is to never goes outside late night in here. And so the people here just do what's told. 

 

My apartment and the cafe is not that close, and I don't have any transportation, makes sense that I've never been out of the village. From the day I was born, this is the place I grew up to. Never once I ever thought of leaving. I think this place is enough for everything, despite it's pretty lonely here. My sister, Gemma visits me sometimes. She's in London, studying. Lucky her, I would never go more with a brain like this.

 

I look down to my watch, it is now around 7:10. It's getting almost completely dark. The street light always closed itself on 7:30p.m. sharp. No one knew why or how, but they all know better than to walk around late at night. So, I ran as fast as I can. The light went darker and darker and the way home is still very far. All I wish for now is that I arrived before the time.

 

 _I can do this, I can do it._ I thought. That until, I bumped into someone. Just great. I'm 5 minutes into 7:30 and I bumped into someone. I quickly apologize and but the person, who's appearantly a boy (his hand is rough) stopped him. I let out a quiet groan. "Mister, I'm running late. Please let me go"

 

And with that said, all the lights are gone. Fuckfuckfuck, I'm in a deep shit. "Please, please, please let me go" I cried out. I couldn't see this person, but his blue eyes is shining eventhough it's really dark. Beautiful, is all I could describe it. "Where do you think you're going, babe?" His voice is rough yet light. His voice is literal angelic, and Harry could sleep with the voice of him. Harry shook his thought away. He has no idea who's this man is or what he's going to do with him, yet he's alreayd fantasizing about him. This is so stupid.

 

He needs to get to his apartment fast, but this man is really strong. Harry could feel him smirking, "Trying to run away, huh?" 

 

 

**:: I accidentally posted this story and I don't know how to re-do it soo..I probably won't finish it unless you all wants me to finish it? Tbh, I have no idea where this story is going, I don't even havea plot lol. ::**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what is this or where is this going but ???


End file.
